


Tywins Pride: A house Lannister story

by Marco_Polo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marco_Polo/pseuds/Marco_Polo
Summary: The world of ASOIAF is affected a bit differently after Tywin has to more twins in 268 A.C. named Karna and Hadrian.





	Tywins Pride: A house Lannister story

_ **268A.C.** _

_It was well into the night and in quick succession after the other that both babes were born. Tywin had entered the room and demanded them immediately to see them, the wet nurses rushing to hand them over as the maester spoke "congratulations my lord you have two sons, and both appear to be healthy and have fine lungs"_

_Tywin then spoke "you may all leave us now" he said to the wet nurses and the maester, giving them a nod of thanks for helping in the delivery of his children. The only gratitude they would receive aside from a extra coin for there service._

_"My Lord before I take my leave I must inform you that your lady wife has been given a dosage of milk of the poppy to calm her, it was a tough pregnancy and she lost a lot of blood. I would recommend at least 2 weeks of bedrest before she will be fine' the maester spoke_

_Again Tywin nodded "you may take your leave" he held both of his sons in his arms and took to the chair next to his wife. The silence was pleasant bliss as he looked at his new children, a smile engraved on his face, something that the man had scarcely done his whole life. He had been wondering as to what to name the twins before him, amongst the other things in their future, such as the alliances they could make and who would be best to broker betrothals with._

_It had been a day since the new pair of twins were born before Joanna would wake. Tywin waiting for this as to name their children._

_They eventually settled on the names Karna and Hadrian. Tywin had chosen Karna in regards to a man who willing sacrificed himself in the war of the ninepenny kings for Tywin taking out 12 men after the mortal wound he sustained jumping in the way of the blade before he started to succumb to the wound, Tywin made sure to give this mans family some small lands in the westerlands for his service. He knew he would have died if not for this man and once more decided to honour him once more naming his child after him. His mind now flashing back to how he was disarmed, and about to have his head cleaved off when the man practically jamp in the way to defend him._

_Joanna had told Twyin that the seconds childs name would be Hadrian and from her tone of voice there was to be no arguments and Tywin complied. She decided to name him after one of the merchants she had met in kings landing. The man had shown great wisdom of both Essos and Westeros giving her books upon the different cultures of the world which she still cherished to this day enjoying reading and understanding other cultures more, and once more the man had been the one to shatter the illusions of friends at court, she remembers him laughing once at her "my Lady, I don't laugh at you because it's funny or to offend you but you're Naive if you truly believe that the lords and Ladies in the court are truly allies, it is known, that, the schemers plot in this city to increase power for themselves" he said with a furrow in his brow "for example I could be a spy for the king to tell him what is being said by the likes of lords and ladies, such as yourself about the crown, but alas I am not" he said with a hearty laugh. Johanna had remembered how stupid she had felt in trusting so many people, who she had learned cause the rumours of her lost maidenhead to the then Prince Aerys Targareyen now she only trusts Lannisters and the Queen her one true friend from kings landing. She would make sure that her children would grow up with the illusions of court shattered._

_ ** 281 ** _

_The younger twins turned thirteen this year and a lot had happened in their lives they had gained a brother and lost a mother at the age of six Hadrian hated Tyrion and blamed him for 'getting rid of mother' just as his sister Cersei did whilst Karna and Jaime viewed it a tragedy that was not their brothers fault. Over the time Hadrian grew out of his hatred for his brother but that did not mean he cared for him._

_ Karna at eight name days old would have felt the wrath of the king if not for Jaime stopping his brother before he could do anything, he was the one who showed the most amount of rage at the proposal of Cersei and Rhaegar being rejected. Seeing it as a huge slight to his family._

_Both Karna and Hadrian were fostered off when they reached their 10th name day to different families, with only Jaime staying within the Westerlands._

_ Karna had been shipped off to Dorne, and was fostered to house Dayne. Growing close to the lord Beric who treated him the same as he would his own son. He knew the reason his father sent him to the Daynes was because of their renowned prowess as fighters, and wanted his son to be a commander for his older brother Jaime when the time would come of his passing. Though Karna was a good Swordsman and better than most his true weapon of Passion was a spear, though he had measured it to be only 3 foot. It felt more fluent in his hands and left him twice as deadly than with a sword. Though he did also Notice Lord Berics daughter Ashara, as beautiful, though any thoughts of the matter were brushed aside when she became a Lady-in-waiting for Elia Martell._

_Hadrian was fostered by house Tyrell, Hadrian had become close with Wilas Tyrell a boy five years his younger, he grew close to the boy and appreciated his yearning for knowledge just as he himself did. Hadrian was more equipped in knowledge and rulership than with a blade though he was still quite capable that the then 3 name days old Garlan Tyrell wished to 'become good with a sword, like you' this caused some of his pride and ego to rise knowing he was a role model for someone else._

_The next time that all siblings would see each other, save for Tyrion would be at kings landing, Tywin wanted all his children to be present as they were to head to a tourney at Harrenhal and he wanted all his children there as a display of house lannisters greatness, at how well they were all turning out._

_Karna had arrived two days after Jaime and Hadrian a day after him. After they had settled Tywin had demanded to see them in the tower of the hand. As they arrived each of them was questioning what was to be discussed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!  
Few things to clear up though. The writing wont be like it was in the first chapter and will be character chapter based, I just had to use it the way I did here to give some overview and insight on the characters.  
Also the names probably seem really random(because they are) so I'll just clear up. I really like Karna(from The mahabharata) and he is by far the most interesting character in it(don't @me) so I decided to use it for my favourite house in ASOIAF. Hadrian comes from Hadrian's wall( and the emporer of Rome its named after, who actually had quite a interesting life) and again decided to use it for my favourite house in ASOIAF.  
Also sorry if anyone seems out of character despite reading the books and understanding the characters, writing them is something different and presents a lot of challenges.


End file.
